The Gordon Research Conference on Matrix Metalloproteinases (MMP GRC) and the integrated Gordon- Kenan Research Seminar (MMP GRS) for young scientists constitute the premier forum for intellectual exchange on this family of enzymes crucial in cancer progression and metastasis, connective tissue disorders such as arthritis, inflammatory conditions and developmental biology. The multi-disciplinary scope of the conference includes the MMP, ADAM, and ADAMTS proteinase families as well as their natural and synthetic inhibitors. From inception, the MMP field has been inherently trans-disciplinary, combining tools and approaches from structural biology and biochemistry, genomics and proteomics, cell and developmental biology, medicine and pathology to address key questions of basic and translational importance. This application is in support of funding to enable the 2015 MMP Gordon Research Conference (GRC) to showcase innovative and integrative research on MMPs and related proteins. The MMP GRC will be held in partnership with an affiliated Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) designed by and for junior investigators and trainees, held immediately preceding the GRC. The conferences will be held August 1-7 at Sunday River Resort, Newry, ME. The residential nature of these conferences generates a retreat-like format that promotes close interactions, fosters collaborations and engenders a sense of community among participants who are drawn from academia, pharma, and government sectors worldwide. The 2015 MMP GRC/GRS have a focus on MMP regulation in disease and development and include a new emphasis on mechanobiology and imaging integrated throughout sessions on cancer, inflammation, cellular/biochemical regulation and molecular biophysics. The conference comprises 9 sessions that emphasize presentation of unpublished data and offer abundant time for discussion with additional free time for informal interactions. Sessions are chaired by experienced scientists and new investigators. The international slate of speakers achieves a strong gender balance and a representative cross-section of ethnic/racial diversity, geographic distribution, and early career investigators. Community renewal is well represented by ensuring that the majority of invited speakers are new to the conference and/or were not on the 2013 program and >30% of speakers will be selected from submitted abstracts. Two poster sessions will provide additional presentation opportunities and enhance opportunities for lively discussion. The MMP GRC/GRS provides an unparalleled opportunity to stimulate and inspire, to advance scientific knowledge with free exchange of ideas, to facilitate collaborations, and to nurture and promote development of the future biomedical workforce, with the ultimate goal of promoting human health.